


Of Unicorn Vomit and Little Smiley Poo

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Coffee Shops, M/M, minor showhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Kihyun might or might not fall in love to the handwriting on Minhyuk's cup of coffee. Minhyuk is more than happy to play cupid.





	Of Unicorn Vomit and Little Smiley Poo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rollingmelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmelon/gifts), [woofbebe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woofbebe/gifts), [momojuusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/gifts), [calcipoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcipoet/gifts).



> loosely based on an actual event. lol, enjoy. <3

Minhyuk frowns as the announcement of his flight’s delay rings in the air. He would be arriving very late as it is already and a delay _until further notice_ is surely not something that he likes to hear. With a sigh, he drags himself and his suitcase away from the waiting lounge. He remembers seeing a franchise coffee shop when he was walking there earlier and he decides that he at least deserves a good cup of coffee right now.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Minhyuk starts typing a message to a group chat. 

> icb my flight got delayed **:minmoong**

A few seconds passed and a small _Read 4_ appears next to the message. Minhyuk lets his pout fade at that, telling himself that at least his friends are still awake for him to bother. Minhyuk knows for a fact that the remaining one out of five is Hyunwoo, so it means that everyone else is online. 

Another few seconds and a reply comes in. 

> **Daniel:** well the storm is pretty bad here

Minhyuk pouts again as he turns around the corner to find the coffee shop he's heading to. So there’s a storm in Seoul. This is going to be a very long night. 

> >: **:minmoong**  
>  make it stop i wanna go home **:minmoong**

Minhyuk tears his eyes away from the screen in favor of opening the coffee shop’s door and scanning the interior. He finds a good spot by the window that is close to a power outlet, so he nods contently to himself and starts queuing for order. There are not many customers present at the moment; only a couple of middle aged women that are sitting on the other corner of the shop and a man who is currently ordering in front of Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk looks down to his phone again and there’s already a few replies there. 

> **heonie:** told you it’s better to ride the bus  
>  **heonie:** why are u in gwangju anyway? 
> 
> **Daniel:** why do you even ask  
>  **Daniel:** its
> 
> **wonhoseok:** YOLO
> 
> **Daniel:** #yolo

Minhyuk chuckles at that. There’s a solid reason on why he is in Gwangju right now, hundreds of kilometers away from Seoul, but his friends don’t need to know that. Not now, at least. 

> damn right **:minmoong**   
>  #yolo **:minmoong**  
>  :D **:minmoong**

Minhyuk checks the customer in front of him but apparently the man is still having Coffee and Its Variances 101, so he focuses on the chat again. 

> **yooki:** and that’s what you get from yolo, kids  
>  **yooki:** a cold night in an airport  
>  **yooki:** gazillion light years away from home

A snort is coming from Minhyuk. He types vigorously. 

> you’re just jealous because you don’t have the guts to go yolo, ki **:minmoong**  
>  come join the fun side **:minmoong**
> 
> **heonie:** wow the show starts early *grabs popcorn*

To be honest, Minhyuk has nothing against Kihyun’s statement. It’s just Minhyuk finds it _so_ fun to mess with the man. 

> **yooki:** fun side more like irresponsible side  
>  **yooki:** don’t call me crying if there’s no taxi when you arrive later

The message actually translates to _I’m worried you wouldn’t get a taxi later_ but Minhyuk would never admit that he’s an expert in Yoo Kihyunese. 

> unlike u, i actually have a boyfriend that will pick me up from the airport, darling **:minmoong**
> 
> **Daniel:** lol burn
> 
> **yooki:** ew  
>  **yooki:** EW DON'T CALL ME DARLING GO AWAY 

“Good afternoon, Sir, may I take your order?”

Minhyuk is startled by the drawled out voice. He looks up and finds that the man has gone, leaving him alone in front of the counter. The barista gives a smile to Minhyuk and, Minhyuk wouldn’t lie, the guy looks somewhat cute. 

“Your order?” the barista asks again.

Minhyuk scans the menu and realizes that he still doesn’t have anything in mind. But then, a smirk blooms on his face and he leans against the counter, resting his elbow casually on top of it. “Give me your most sweet, sugary drink that you have.”

The cute barista quirks an eyebrow up, definitely questioning Minhyuk’s choice of beverage. He assesses Minhyuk’s seriousness for a couple of seconds, then an obviously forced customary smile breaks and he says, “We have this unicorn frappucino if you want something sweet. There’s no coffee in it, but it’s the most sugary thing that we have.”  
  
“Can you add whipped cream on it?”  
  
The barista is definitely judging Minhyuk by now. He throws a stinky look that might or might not be against the shop’s protocol of interacting with a customer. 

Minhyuk laughs, amused by the barista’s unfiltered reaction. “My friend _hates_ it when I consume sweet things. I live to mess with him so”—Minhyuk shrugs a bit—“you know.”

The barista’s expression changes into an unbelieving one. He lets out a little laugh, though, and Minhyuk decides that he likes this barista. A quick glance to the name tag tells Minhyuk that Hyungwon is the name. 

“Alright, then. One unicorn frappucino with extra whipped cream and sprinkles for...?” the barista— _Hyungwon—_ asks, a black sharpie hovering on top of a plastic cup. 

“Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk,” Minhyuk answers, throwing a toothy grin. 

Hyungwon quickly scribbles on the cup and punches the order in. “That would be five thousand won and a good chance of diabetes.”

Minhyuk laughs and takes out a crumpled bill from his pocket, handing it to Hyungwon and receiving another stinky look. Minhyuk laughs some more and decides to stay around while the barista is making his diabetes inducing beverage.

Hyungwon shoots a glance towards Minhyuk while he’s pouring a questionable concoction inside the cup. Noticing that Minhyuk might terribly need a company because his eyes just scream _talk to me_ , Hyungwon tries to start a conversation, “So, what’s the deal between your friend and your intake of sweet things?”

A grin spreads on Minhyuk’s lips. “I don’t know, to be honest. He says I go on a sugar rush but, _huh_ , I do _not_ go on a sugar rush, excuse me. I don’t understand that guy.”

Hyungwon eyes Minhyuk and lets out a short chuckle. While shaking the whipped cream can, he quips, “You look like you’re on a sugar rush already, I don’t think a cup of pure sugar will do much.”  
  
“Hey!” Minhyuk juts his lower lip out. “I am full of energy, this is not a sugar rush. There’s a difference.”

Hyungwon laughs and generously adds a stick of strawberry Peppero into Minhyuk’s drink. He slides it easily across the counter and announces, “One unicorn vomit with everything extra for Mr. Lee Minhyuk. Enjoy!”  


Minhyuk takes his order and starts walking to the spot he had his eyes on earlier. Turning his head so he is still looking at Hyungwon, he remarks, “You really _hate_ this thing, don’t you?”

Hyungwon shrugs and mumbles, “It doesn’t even have any coffee in it.”

Minhyuk laughs and rolls his eyes. It is obviously against any shop’s ethics to blatantly express hate towards the shop’s menu, but Hyungwon doesn’t seem to care and somehow it makes the short conversation all the more familiar.

Sitting on the comfy sofa and plugging his phone, Minhyuk checks the group chat. _79 new messages_ , it reads. He scrolls through it, registering Jooheon and Changkyun bickering with each other, Kihyun scolding them like a mom, and Hoseok chiming in every once in a while with excessive usage of bunny stickers.

Same old, same old.

Minhyuk snaps a picture of his beverage, just now noticing that Hyungwon has doodled a little smiley poo right after his name.

> <img19220.jpg> **:minmoong**  
>  :) **:minmoong**

Minhyuk waits giddily, sipping the excessively sweet drink he ordered specifically to piss Kihyun off. He doesn’t like it, but, oh, all the things he’d endure just to piss one Yoo Kihyun off.

> **heonie:** HAHAHA OH MY GOD
> 
> **Daniel:** tsk tsk  
>  **Daniel:** *grabs another bowl of popcorn*
> 
> **wonhoseok:** jesus christ you outdid yourself didnt you minhyukkie

Minhyuk grins. Everyone is getting it. Now he waits for Kihyun.

> **yooki:** wow
> 
> **heonie:** HERE HE COMES
> 
> **yooki:** the handwriting is so cute wtf

Minhyuk chokes on the frappucino. He splutters and hastily grabs a napkin to rescue his—Hyunwoo’s actually—over-sized sweater.

> **heonie:** wow that’s unexpected
> 
> **wonhoseok:** wait, everyone is seeing what im seeing right?
> 
> **Daniel:** not kihyung, apparently
> 
> **yooki:**... what?  
>  **yooki:** i don’t see anything wrong with the handwriting  
>  **yooki:** if anything it’s like  
>  **yooki:** the cutest handwriting i’ve ever seen
> 
> **heonie:** he’s missing the whole point

Minhyuk sees an opportunity and he takes it.

> OH MY GOD KIHYUNNIE **:minmoong**  
>  DONT TELL ME **:minmoong**  
>  YOU HAVE HANDWRITING FETISH ??? **:minmoong**
> 
> **yooki:** WHAT  
>  **yooki:** NO WTF
> 
> **heonie:** oh shit he does
> 
> **yooki:** language lee jooheon
> 
> **Daniel:** icb this is happening, we’re discovering hyung’s fetish
> 
> it’s ok darling we won’t judge **:minmoong**
> 
> **yooki:** THERES NOTHING TO JUDGE BECAUSE I DEFINITELY DONT HAVE ANY FETISH
> 
> but the handwriting is cute? **:minmoong**
> 
> **yooki:** it is  
>  **yooki:** i mean  
>  **yooki:** its beautiful  
>  **yooki:** it makes your name look beautiful  
>  **yooki:** it must be the work of god
> 
> **wonhoseok:** hm yeah not a fetish
> 
> **heonie:** HMMMMMMM

Minhyuk leers to the barista. He’s no god, but with a little of hyperbole, he could be.

> well **:minmoong**  
>  the barista does look godly **:minmoong**  
>  bet you’d look cute with him, kihyun-ah **:minmoong**
> 
> **Daniel:** oooooooooooooo  
>  **Daniel:** could this be  
>  **Daniel:** love from the first handwriting
> 
> **heonie:** pic hyung pic pic pic
> 
> **wonhoseok:** yes pic pls  
>  **wonhoseok:** i want to know what kihyun future bf looks like
> 
> **yooki:** WHAT FUTURE BF I JUST LIKE HIS HANDWRITING OKAY
> 
> it’s attraction anyway, kihyun darling **:minmoong**

Minhyuk smiles only to winces when he sips his beverage again. Even after a quarter of it, it still tastes awfully sweet. Now he totally understands Hyungwon’s hatred towards it. When he focuses back to the chat, a rare view of Kihyun agreeing with him welcomes him. He puts the cup down and sits up straight. This is turning to an exciting development.

> **yooki:** well  
>  **yooki:** well it is i guess
> 
> **heonie:** WHIPPED
> 
> **wonhoseok:** SO FUCKKKIN WHIPPED
> 
> **heonie:** WHIPPED BY A SCRIBBLE  
>  **heonie:** WATCH IT IN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD CINEMA
> 
> **Daniel:** oh wow  
>  **Daniel:** and it’s only minhyuk hyung’s name, even  
>  **Daniel:** i wonder what would happen if  
>  **Daniel:** it’s yookihyung’s name
> 
> **wonhoseok:** wheres the pic minhyuk  
>  **wonhoseok:** i need to approve my soon to be brother in law
> 
> **yooki:** am not even your brother
> 
> **heonie:** and he doesn’t deny the in law part  
>  **heonie:** we’re having a wedding i have tears in my eyes

Minhyuk takes a short glance towards Hyungwon again. There’s no queue now. The barista is just leaning to the counter, propping his chin on his palm, looking like he’s seconds away from sleeping while standing. Minhyuk stares at the colorful cup he’s having and thinks _fuck it, I came here for a good cup of coffee anyway_.

> I’m so not going to snap a pic of him like a weirdo stalker for you guys **:minmoong**  
>  but I think I can **:minmoong**  
>  see if I can get him to scribble a good night note for our lovely Yoo Kihyun **:minmoong**  
>  :3 **:minmoong**
> 
> **wonhoseok:** go get it
> 
> **yooki:** WTF

Minhyuk doesn’t wait for more responses. He presses home and locks his phone before putting it inside his pocket once again. He abandons the unicorn frappe and makes his way to the counter once again. Hyungwon notices him half way through. He throws a grin and Hyungwon raises an eyebrow in an amused manner.

“You were right,” Minhyuk says, still walking his way to Hyungwon, “That thing is awful.”

Hyungwon smiles. “Told you so.”

“What’s your recommendation, then?”

“Iced Americano,” Hyungwon answers immediately. “It will save me a ton of work.”

Minhyuk laughs at Hyungwon’s honesty. “Alright, I’ll get that.”

“Great.” Hyungwon takes a plastic cup and a sharpie. “One Iced Americano for Lee Min—”

“No, wait!” Minhyuk reaches over the counter to grab Hyungwon’s wrist. He gets furrowed eyebrows for that. “The truth is, I took a picture of the unicorn vomit and sent it to a group chat, then my friend kind of fell in love with your handwriting and—”

“The sweet-hater friend?”

“Yes, that one.” Minhyuk grins. “I was wondering if you could, I don’t know, write a short good night message for him instead?”

Hyungwon just stares at Minhyuk for a couple of seconds.

“He _really_ swoons over your handwriting,” Minhyuk says like it should convince Hyungwon.

Hyungwon stares some more and then chuckles. He gives up on trying to figure out what’s happening, so he decides to just play with it. “There’s no helping it, then. What’s this friend’s name?”

Minhyuk shows his pearly white teeth off. “Yoo Kihyun.”

Hyungwon starts to scribble. “I thought you live to annoy him?”

“I do,” Minhyuk nods, “But he’s head over heels for you—for your handwriting, I mean—and I, as the kindest guy that I am, wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight if I know I can help him but I didn’t.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Yeah, right.”

Minhyuk laughs, more to his own bullshit than to anything else. He puts his arms over the counter and leans on it again, making himself comfortable while eyeing Hyungwon doing his job. “He’s single. Just FYI.”

“Oh, is he?” Hyungwon comments lightheartedly, probably more to entertain Minhyuk than actually being curious.

“Yes. Honestly, you two would look amazing together. You’re like”—Minhyuk pauses to squint at Hyungwon’s top of the head—“a full head taller than him.”

Hyungwon laughs. He straight out laughs at that. “Is that even a compliment?”

“Probably not to him,” Minhyuk agrees, laughing along with Hyungwon. “But, really, he’s a good guy. I’d die before I ever tell this in front of him, but he’s a _really_ good guy. A bundle of sass but mostly a caring guy inside. Aside of his minor lack of height, he looks very good too.”

Hyungwon looks up from the cup. He is probably judging Minhyuk for basically advertising his friend to a random barista in an airport but he doesn’t say anything otherwise. He scoops up ice cubes and dumps it skillfully inside the cup, then proceeding to pour coffee and water in. “An Iced Americano,” he announces once he’s done, “Enjoy!”

“How much—”

“It’s in the house,” Hyungwon smiles. “Tell your friend Chae Hyungwon says hi.”

Minhyuk is baffled but after seeing what Hyungwon has scribbled, a wide, wide smile blooms across his face and he mouths a quick _thank you_. He gets back to the seat from before and takes out his phone, snapping a picture and sending it to the group chat without even bothering to read the new messages first.

> <img19220.jpg> **:minmoong**  
>  Chae Hyungwon says hi **:minmoong**
> 
> **yooki:**...
> 
> **heonie:** “Good Night, Kihyun-ssi :)”  
>  **heonie:** holy fuck that smiley screams words
> 
> **Daniel:** @h_one  
>  **Daniel:** IS THAT A TWITTER ACC OR IS THAT AN IG ACC  
>  **Daniel:** THIS IS IMPORTANT  
>  **Daniel:** gtg i need to see this person
> 
> **yooki:**...

Minhyuk bites his lower lip, trying hard to not look hyper excited because it’s almost midnight, he’s alone, and people could see him from the window. He lifts his cup and inspects the scribble once again. _@h_one_ is added on the bottom right.

> **wonhoseok:** it’s both  
>  **wonhoseok:** and both are locked  
>  **wonhoseok:** I’M SAD
> 
> **heonie:** HOLY SHIT HE’S HANDSOME
> 
> **Daniel:** he’s a dj man  
>  **Daniel:** a legit dj  
>  **Daniel:** googled him and this appeared  
>  **Daniel:** <screenshot_1982.jpg>
> 
> **wonhoseok:** DAAAAMN  
>  **wonhoseok:** go get him or i’ll do it myself, boy
> 
> **yooki:** wtf stay away hoseok
> 
> **heonie:** oooo
> 
> **Daniel:** OOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> SO **:minmoong**  
>  are you going to request to follow him or what hm? **:minmoong**
> 
> **yooki:**...
> 
> **hyunwoo:** hi
> 
> wait a min babe kihyun is having the internal battle of his life **:minmoong**
> 
> **hyunwoo:** ok
> 
> **Daniel:** YOU CANT NOT HYUNG
> 
> **wonhoseok:** like i said  
>  **wonhoseok:** get it or i’ll do it myself
> 
> **heonie:** istg what are you waiting for

Minhyuk gets up and drags his suitcase out of the coffee shop. Raising his cup, he bids his goodbye to Hyungwon, receiving a friendly wave in return. He scans the area for the information board, then walks towards it, determined in finding out how long he will have to wait. A few steps away from the board, Minhyuk hears his flight being called. He’s boarding in half an hour.

> hyunwoo, i’m boarding in 30 **:minmoong**  
>  got delayed earlier **:minmoong**
> 
> **hyunwoo:** oh ok
> 
> **heonie:** where’s kihyun hyung
> 
> **Daniel:** KIHYUN HYUNG I KNOW YOU’RE STILL AWAKE
> 
> **hyunwoo:** what’s happening?
> 
> **wonhoseok:** kihyun is having a crush on minhyuk’s barista
> 
> **hyunwoo:**??
> 
> long story short, i’m the best cupid ever **:minmoong**
> 
> **hyunwoo:**??  
>  **hyunwoo:** i don’t understand but i believe you are
> 
> **yooki:** ew  
>  **yooki:** go being gross elsewhere
> 
> **Daniel:** HE’S BACK
> 
> **heonie:** <screenshot_19283.jpg>  
>  **heonie:** HE USES THE CUP PIC AS TWITTER HEADER ICB
> 
> **yooki:** shut up
> 
> **wonhoseok:** so did you make your move or what
> 
> **yooki:** SHUT UP
> 
> **Daniel:** did you or did you not, hyung
> 
> **heonie:** we need answer
> 
> **yooki:** i
> 
> don’t tell me you let my effort go to waste **:minmoong**  
>  how could you **:minmoong**  
>  i was just trying to be a good friend **:minmoong**  
>  now i’m sad :( **:minmoong**
> 
> **hyunwoo:** :(
> 
> **yooki:** OH MY GOD I DID OKAY I DID
> 
> **Daniel:** :D
> 
> **heonie:** :D
> 
> **wonhoseok:** :D
> 
> :D **:minmoong**
> 
> **hyunwoo:** :D

  


  


  


  


> **@h_one:** hey, is this Yoo Kihyun that hates sweet beverages?
> 
> especially when a certain Lee Minhyuk is the one drinking it **:@yoo_2211**  
>  is this Chae Hyungwon whose handwriting is my cover photo? **:@yoo_2211**
> 
> **@h_one:** the one and only  
>  **@h_one:** I go to Seoul every other weekend  
>  **@h_one:** wanna go get some coffee sometime?
> 
> only if your choices of coffee is not as crappy as Minhyuk’s **:@yoo_2211**
> 
> **@h_one:** kill me if I ever  
>  **@h_one:** so...?
> 
> I’d love to :) **:@yoo_2211**
> 
> **@h_one:** :)

  


  


  


  


> **yooki:** <screenshot_122.jpg>  
>  **yooki:** :)
> 
> you owe me a very good meal, yoo kihyun **:minmoong**  
>  :) **:minmoong**
> 
> **yooki:** i love you too, lee minhyuk  
>  **yooki:** :)


End file.
